A Devil's Heart
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Cat Noir is a devil ordered by his father to bring destruction to the earth while hiding in the body of a mortal with the name Adrien. But this job starts to become impossible when he finds himself falling for a kind human girl called Marinette.
1. Chapter 1

In the underworld hundreds of devils stood surrounding the body that lay upon the alter. It was the body of a boy who had died centuries ago. In life he was known as a Felix a young and handsome soldier who suffered a tragic death in war. His soul had moved on to heaven while his body remained on earth buried under the soil. However his body was so strong and powerful that the devil king Hawkmoth thought it could be useful in the future so instead of letting his body decay they took it to the underworld where it was preserved for centuries. Now the time had come for the body to be put to good use.

Hawkmoth was the ruler of all devils and for many years he had been plotting to unleash destruction on to the world. To kill all humans so he and the other devils could take over the earth but the problem was he didn't know what devil to send. After thinking it over for centuries he finally knew just the devil to send. His only son and child, Cat Noir, the devil of destruction. It was decided that he would take over the dead boy's body and use it to spread destruction on to the world.

The black devil with cat like green eyes looked down at the body lying before him. He was young, about eighteen years of age with handsome features such as sun kissed skin, a well built body, and golden hair.

"Are you ready for your mission my son?" Hawkmoth said.

"Yes Father. I shall take this body and use my powers of destruction to make this world yours."

"Go then my son. Make this body yours but remember once you enter earth the wound this body suffered will re open. You won't die because you are devil so you can sustain them better but you must get them healed quickly."

"I understand."

"Do not fail me my son or you shall suffer dearly."

Without another word Cat Noir flew into the preserved body and breathed life back into it. The body took a deep breath and opened it's eyes. At first they were gray but they quickly turned green to show that a new soul was in this body. Once Cat Noir had complete and total control of the boy's body Hawkmoth sent him up to earth. Cat Noir took a deep breath of the cool air that filled the atmosphere of the earth. So this is what it felt to be alive. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain inside his chest.

He cried out in pain and collapsed on to the ground. Just as his father had warned the body's injuries had opened up again once returning to earth. The pain was awful, it hurt so bad that he couldn't take it. In fact he found himself starting to pass out when suddenly he heard a voice call out.

"It came from over there."

It was a woman. He heard footsteps coming closer to him and felt gentle touch on his chest.

"He's alive!" The woman cried. "Quickly get help!"

He heard the sound of fabric being torn and felt something like cloth being gently pressed on to his bleeding chest while a soft hand gently brush his hair to the side. He opened his eyes and looked up at the woman by his side. She was beautiful, like an angel and her touch was so warm.

"Don't be afraid." She said reassuringly. Her voice was like melodious bells from heaven above and her scent was like a garden of fresh flowers.

"I...I...hurts." He croaked.

"Shh." She hushed while gently caressing his face. "You'll be alright now. Just sleep."

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer he fell into a dark sleep. As he slept he began to see different images in his mind. They all showed the young boy and what his life was like. He realized that these must've been the memories of the person who formerly in this body. A lot of memories consisted of a woman who looked identical to the one he just saw. But how could that be possible? This body lived centuries ago so how could this girl still be alive unless it was a mere coincidence.

The next time he opened his eyes he was in a room that was all white and he was hooked up to a machine. This must've been one of those places where humans went to get healed. What were they called again? Hospitals?

"Oh you're awake, how wonderful." A familiar sweet voice said. He turned to watch as the woman he saw last night walked into his room. She was even more beautiful now that his vision wasn't blurred from his dizziness. She looked to be about the same physical age as he was. Her hair was the color of the starry night sky, her skin was as pure and white as fallen snow, her cheeks were like two cherries, and her eyes, oh dear God her eyes! There were such a radiant and lovely shade of blue that when he looked into them it sent his recently new heart flying.

"I was really worried about you but the doctor was able to fix your injuries." She said. "You shall be able to leave in a few hours. If you want I can call someone for you."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh how silly of me." She giggled. "I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Marinette." He sighed in his thoughts. "A name that means one who rises like the sun. A most beautiful and befitting name."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I...I don't know."

"You don't know? Oh dear do you have amnesia?"

"I guess."

"Oh you poor thing. Well if you have no where to go I'm shore I can find a place for you at my home. If you'd like to stay with me that is."

"I'd...I'd like that...Very much."

"Alright. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

She left the room, once he was completely alone the lights went out and purplish flame appeared in the room showing an image of his father.

"Cat Noir I see you are now on earth. How many lives have you destroyed?"

It was at that moment Cat Noir realized he had forgotten all about his reason for coming here which was very unusual for him.

"Forgive me Father but I haven't taken any yet because I'm still recovering from this body's wounds but worry not a human has offered me shelter so I should be well soon."

"That is good to hear but don't take too long."

The flame faded and the lights turned back on. Meanwhile Marinette called her parents and after talking with them about it they agreed to let him stay in the guest room they had. After he was released from the hospital they hailed a taxi and went to her house.

It was actually an apartment just above a bakery owned by her parents. Entering the bakery he found himself smelling all sorts of delicious and sweet things while being given a warm welcome by her parents.

"Don't worry young man." Her mother said. "Tomorrow morning I'll go to the police and ask if anyone has been reported missing."

"But in the meantime you are very welcome to stay here." Her father said. "Let's get you settled in the other room."

Adrien was surprised by how warm and friendly Marinette's father was. His father or any other devil's father for that matter was cold and cruel. They were strictly forbidden to show any kind of love or affection to their children to prevent them from becoming weak.

"Here." She handed him a book that was labeled: Names And Their Meanings. "I'm gonna have to call you something so use this to pick out a name."

He skimmed through the pages and chose the name Adrien. A name that meant dark one. A perfect name for a devil living in a mortal's body. Once settled in his room he began planning on how he would be able to bring destruction to the earth.

"Adrien." Marinette said. "I'm going to the park. Wanna come?"

"I don't-"

"It'll be fun." She gave him a smile so bright and lovely that he couldn't bare to see it fade so he chose not too refuse. Little did he know that spending time with this girl would make his job a lot more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day Marinette and Adrien walked together in the park. She showed him her favorite spot where she liked to read and design, he took her over to the lake where she fed the ducks and swans that swam by, and to where the children would play ball and fly their kites. Adrien was surprised by how sunny and beautiful the park looked. He was also surprised by how happy and cheerful Marinette and the children were. Watching her play with them and treat them so kindly was fascinating to him. He had never seen anything like it.

When it got late they went back to her home where her mother had made them fresh backed cookies.

"They smell wonderful Mom." Marinette said.

"Chocolate chip your favorite." Sabine said. "Would you like one Adrien?"

Adrien had never tried a cookie before, come to think of it he had never eaten anything before. Devils didn't really need food to survive but now that he lived inside a mortal body he was going to have to eat so he decided to have a taste. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. It was warm, gooey, and sweet. Dear God why didn't they have stuff like this in the underworld? He was further introduced to delicious tastes when he joined them for dinner. He had to admit the food was heavenly.

After dinner Adrien realized that he was tired by everything and went to get ready for bed. On his way up to the guest room he saw Marinette in her room wearing a nightgown and brushing her hair. She had just taken a bath with lavender bubble bath, washed her hair with cherry blossom shampoo, and applied honeysuckle lotion on to her skin. The scent of those fragrant washes on her body made him feel flushed and watching her brush her midnight hair so delicately like that made his heart go flying.

"Oh Adrien I didn't see you there. Do you need something?" She asked. He didn't answer he just kept looking at her. "What is it? "

"You...You're just so...beautiful." He said. "I've never seen anything like you before."

"Really? How can you know if you don't remember anything before you met me?"

"Well...As for as I know or remember I've never seen anything like you."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Why...Why did you help me? Why did you invite me into your home?"

"I don't know. Honestly I think it was because it was the right thing to do. You were hurt and lost and confused. I couldn't just ignore someone like that."

"You sound very different from my father."

"I'm confused. If you have amnesia how can you remember your father?"

"I...I...I have bits and pieces. For instance I don't remember my father's name or where he is but I remember what he was like."

"And what was he like?"

"Strong, powerful, and fearful. He believed that the strong will survive and that the broken are put out of their misery."

"That's terrible. How can he believe that?"

"It's the way things are where I'm from."

"You know I don't think you're really amnesic because if you were you wouldn't be able to recall stuff like this. I think know what's really going on."

"You do?!" He asked nervously.

"Yes it's very obvious."

Adrien hoped to God that she didn't know. If she had figured him out everything would be ruined.

"You have an abusive father and you're trying to get away from him."

"What?"

"Well I mean the way you talk about him and the scars on your body not to mention the injury. You come from an abusive home and you lied about amnesic because you don't want anyone to send you back."

"Uhh...Yes! Yeah that is totally the truth." He lied.

"Well if that's the case then I'm calling the police."

"No! You can't!"

"But they can help."

"You don't understand my father is a very powerful devil! I mean...I mean...business man? Yes business man! With lawyers! Who can easily make it look like I did those injuries to myself for attention! Please don't tell!"

"But what if he finds you?"

"He won't find me! I changed my name and my appearance. I'll be alright please. I just need a place to stay until I can figure out what I'm gonna do."

"Alright but just so you know if you need anything don't hesitate to ask because I'll help you best I can. Okay?"

"Okay." He said nervously.

"Great now as much as I enjoy talking to you I'm tired and need my sleep so goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He left her room and went into the guest room. He was dead tired and he fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow. All night he dreamed of Marinette writing in her journal, playing with the children in the park, and brushing her hair. What was wrong with him? Why was his mind plagued with visions of this girl? But his dreams and thoughts were interrupted a sharp pain in his ear and a roar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?!"

Adrien fell out of bed at the demand of his father's image in the purplish-gray flame started.

"Father keep your voice down!" Adrien hissed. "Do you wanna wake up the humans here?"

"Pardon my frustration but I would like to know why you haven't caused any destruction yet? You've had more than enough time to recover and regain your strength. What's taking so long?"

"I...I've been busy observing the lives and behaviors of humans."

"Well you've observed enough. Get to work! You can start by killing that girl!"

"Girl? What girl?" He said nervously.

"You know. The girl sleeping in the other room."

"Why her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because...Don't you think that's a little too easy? Destroying a little girl, isn't that a waste of my power?"

"Consider it a warm up exercise."

"But Father-"

"Do it! Now!"

Adrien swallowed hard then changed out in human body into his devil form and went into Marinette's bedroom. She was sound asleep, completely unaware of the danger that was yet to come. The black devil summoned the flames of destruction in his claws and raised his arm up ready to end her life. But he found himself struggling to do so. All he could think about was how kind and sweet she had been to him and how he was repaying her? By taking her life? He had been told his whole life that humans were weak and pathetic creatures not worth being alive but this woman. This human woman had been nothing but kind and compassionate to him. How? Oh dear God how? How could he destroy a creature so beautiful and innocent?

"I can't do it." He realized. "I won't do it!"

He left her room and back to the guest room.

"You do not smell of human blood." His father said. "Did you kill her?"

"No." He said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want. I am your father and ruler of all devils! And I order you to kill that woman!"

"And I said no!"

"No? Did I hear right? Are you defying me?"

"Yes I believe I am."

"You impertinent little brat! How dare you to defy me! Apologize and end that girl's life and maybe I'll consider sparing you a punishment!"

"I don't care what you do to me! You can punish me! Hurt me! Hell you can even kill me! But I will not harm a single hair on that girl's head!"

"Don't you dare betray me! You know what happens to devils who go against me! If you disobey me I'll see to it you pay for it for the rest of your life!"

"Do what you will father but I won't hurt Marinette!"

"Marinette?"

"She saved my life Father! And she's given me nothing but kindness!"

"Kindness is for the weak Adrien! It is because of kindness that your mother is no longer apart of this world! Do you want to end up like her?"

"It's better than hurting my friend."

"Friend? Is that what she is to you? Don't be a fool! You're a devil! A creature that her kind has taught her to fear since birth! Do you honestly think once she finds out what you really are she'll still show you kindness?"

"I don't care! I've decided that I have a new mission and that is to protect Marinette no matter what! My life is hers now and she is the only one I serve and protect!"

"You weak, useless, creature! You're not my son! How can you? How can a devil who cares for a human possibly share the same blood as me?! I'll send more devils! Devils who will finish the job you were supposed to do!"

"Send your worst Father! But remember I'm the most powerful and dangerous out of all of them. Isn't that why you sent me here?"

"Insolent child! From now on you are no longer my son! You're just a rogue devil and you will pay for this betrayal!"

Those were his final words before the flame vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien didn't sleep good for the rest of the night. He had no idea what had come over him? How could he just defy his father like that? He knew all too well what happened to devils who went against his father and the only thing scarier than suffering the wrath of Hawkmoth was suffering the wrath of Satan himself. You'd think Hawkmoth was Satan sense he ruled over devils but the truth his Hawkmoth only ruled a part of them.

You see there were two kinds of devils in this world. There were the devils who started out human but became devils after death due to the evil actions they made in life and then there were the devils who were never human but rather they were born as devils. Adrien was one of them as was his father. The underworld and hell were two different kingdoms. The underworld was a cold, gloomy, and bleak place where the devils created from birth resided which Hawkmoth ruled over while hell was a firey, burning, pit of despair where the devils created from the souls of evil humans lived with Satan as their ruler.

Unlike the devils from Hell, devils from the underworld could enter the human world but only with permission from Hawkmoth and they weren't undead. They were very much living flesh and blood however if they were ever killed on earth they would be sent straight to hell unless they shared an immortal soul with a human. Devils can earn half of a human's immortal soul if the human willingly gives it up but there was a catch, once the devil died the human he shared the soul with must die too. According to what Adrien remembered from his days in devil school that if a devil truly wants to share an immortal soul with a human then they must learn to love one.

His father had told him since childhood that love was a foolish emotion that would only lead to weakness. That he should fear the emotion more than anything else in the world because it was God's greatest weapon against evil. Devils had no conception of love nor did they understand it all they knew about is it was a weapon they couldn't use.

"Adrien are you awake?" Marinette asked from behind his door.

"Yes."

"My parents are making breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It'll be ready in ten minutes."

Once she was gone he got dressed, fixed his hair, and went downstairs where he was treated to a breakfast of eggs, bacon, croissants, strawberries, and tea. Adrien enjoyed every last bite of it. After breakfast Marinette had to leave for school while Tom and Sabine went to get information about where Adrien's "family" could be. He chose to stay at their apartment and find out more about his new surroundings. He discovered a small box the projected images called a television which proved to be very informative about the world known as Paris.

At school Marinette was in history class and had been assigned a project. The project was to do a report on legendary figures. Unfortunately for her everyone had already picked the popular and known ones. She tried to search the library for a book that might proved a figure she could report on but each one she found had already been taken.

"Now what I'm going to do. I can't graduate unless I pass this class." Suddenly a book was shoved off a nearby shelf and landed at her feet. She was about to seewho shoved it but no one was there. Looking down at the book she saw a page had been marked. She flipped to the marked page and found a picture of a beautiful woman with long red hair, blue eyes, and white angel wings.

"Ladybug." Marinette read. "Was a strong, compassionate, and beautiful guardian angel. Who watched protected and blessed the good while her partner the mysterious devil known as Cat Noir destroyed and punished the evil. Cat Noir? Who's that?"

She flipped another page and found a picture of a strong man with black hair, green eyes, and horns.

"Hey girl what are you doing?" Her best friend Alya asked.

"I found this cool book that has just the legendary figures I need to do my report on. Look."

She flipped back to the page with Ladybug on it.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"Give her dark hair and she could be your twin."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you two kind of look alike."

"Really? I don't see it. Anyway according this she's a legendary figure so I'm going to do my report on her."

"Sounds great and very original though it's kind of spooky how much you two look alike."

"Again I don't really see the resemblance. She's beautiful and I'm not."

"That's not true. Marinette you're one of the prettiest girls I know."

"Thanks Alya. You're very pretty too."

"Now then why don't we go get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Sure."

Back at the Dupain-Cheng apartment Adrien found himself very interested in soap operas.

"Cat Noir!" A voice shouted startling Adrien.

"Who's there?"

"Cat Noir! Over here!"

"Where are you?"

"On the ground kid!"

He looked down to see a black cat with green eyes looking up at him.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes."

"Ahh! Who are you?"

"Relax kid it's me."

"Plagg?"

"Yes who else would it be?"

Plagg was an imp of bad luck from the underworld who served as Adrien's confidant. He was supposed to watch over and advise Adrien the best he could.

"Why are you a cat?"

"Hey I had to get up here some how so I inhabited the body of a cat who was hit by a truck."

"That explains why you wreck of road kill. What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget that I'm your confidant and it's my job to keep an eye on you?"

"No but I didn't think you'd show up here. Did my father send you?"

"No in fact I came to warn you that your old man is pretty pissed. What were you thinking defying him? Do you want to get burnt to a crisp?"

"You don't understand Plagg. I couldn't do it! I tried but for some reason I just couldn't hurt her."

"Her? A woman?"

"Yes. She saved my life Plagg and she welcomed me into her home. How could I possibly hurt her after all she's done for me?"

"I understand what you're saying kid but need I remind you that she's a human and if I'm not mistaken she's a christian. You're a devil and you know how christians feel about devils."

"Don't remind me."

"I think I should because what's gonna happen when she finds out what you really are?"

"She will never find out, that's the point of lying."

"Cat Noir-"

"Adrien! My name is Adrien."

"Well Adrien how long do you intend to keep up this charade because sooner or later she's going to find out the truth and let's not forget you're now banished from the underworld so if you ever go back there you're barbecue."

"Will you relax? I've got it all figured out."

"Well what's you're reason for staying in this world if not to carry out your father's wishes?"

"I don't know yet but...But...But I can't destroy this world not if it means killing Marinette."

"So that's her name. Interesting name, it means one who rises."

"Yes and it suits her so well." Adrien sighed. "Tell me Plagg have you ever just looked at someone and felt a connection?"

"Oh no! Kid are you falling for her?"

"What? No! Don't be stupid! I just really like her."

"Careful, like can sometimes become love and you know what happens with devils and love."

"Would you calm down? And cut me some slack will ya? I've never had a friend before."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Excuse me I've never had a friend who doesn't see me as a monster or an all powerful being."

"I still say it's a bad idea. I mean the world is full of exorcists and if you're discovered some might be coming for you."

"I'm not afraid of exorcists."

"How about your old man? Because your father is seething with rage hotter than the fires of hell!"

"I'm not afraid of him either."

"Okay what about this then? Tomorrow your father is sending another demon up here to finish your job and he told the devil not to hesitate to kill you if you interfere."

"Is that right? Well I don't care what kind of devil he sends I'm much too clever for any of them to catch me."

"That cockiness is going to get you in a lot of trouble someday kid. I can just tell."

"Plagg you worry too much. I'm the smartest, fastest, and most powerful devil in the underworld. No one can catch me."

"What about that girl Marinette? Is she smart, fast, or clever enough to get away from them?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Because I think she's their first target."

"What?!"

"I don't know for sure all I know is I heard the old man he wanted the devil to kill a human girl first. I don't know if it's her but I wouldn't put the idea out of your head."

"They won't touch her! I won't let them!'

"Adrien they'll rip you to pieces."

"Three words Plagg. Let them rip."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and Sabine went to the police station and had them search through the missing person's files but no picture, name, or history that matched Adrien's description came up. They checked hospital records, case files, and certificates but nothing. It was almost like the boy had never existed.

"What do we do?" Tom asked Sabine.

"I'm not sure dear but we can't just throw him out on the streets."

"But Sabine we don't know anything about that boy. He could be a murder for all we know."

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I'm not sure."

Meanwhile Adrien decided to watch Marinette carefully. It was Saturday so she didn't have to school which allowed him to stay by her side.

"Adrien is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well you've been awful close to me lately. Are you afraid of something?"

"No...It's just...It's been so long since I've been around someone so kind. Part of me thinks that you're not even real and when I blink you'll be gone."

"Adrien I promise you that I'm real and if you must stay by my side then at least help me with my project."

"Okay. How?"

"Well I have to do a report and I need paper so I'm going to go to the-"

"No! You can't go outside!"

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous and you're much too weak to defend yourself should something happen."

"Hey! I am not weak! Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Because humans are weak, fragile creatures who can easily be killed." That's what he wanted to say but he couldn't risk exposing himself to her.

"I...You...You just look that way."

"I will have you know that I'm a lot stronger than I look. And besides I've gone to the store plenty of times."

"No I can't let you go alone."

"I'll be fine but if you insist on not leaving me alone then please accompany me to the store so I can buy some paper."

Together they went to the store but shortly after getting inside there was a large crash and something came bursting into the wall of the store. It was a large, rock like monster that came rampaging through Paris.

"RUN! RUN HUMANS RUN!" He shouted.

"What on earth is that?" Marinette asked.

Adrien recognized him as one of his father's strongest devils. His name was Stone Heart, he was a giant devil formed from the rocks and stones of Hell. He seemed unbreakable but everyone had their weak spot.

"Marinette wait here." He said. "And stay out of sight."

"Adrien wait!"

But he had already run off, she tried to find him but he completely vanished in the crowd of people. Once Adrien was somewhere no one could hear him he transformed into his devil form and charged after Stone Heart.

"Hey Stone Heart!" He called. "Long time no see, how are things?"

"Cat Noir!" He growled. "TRAITOR! Why have you betrayed us to the humans!"

"That is none of your concern! Now leave!"

"I cannot! Your father insisted that I come here and do the job you were supposed to do! And that's to destroy this world so Hawkmoth can remake it."

"Well understand that I'm not going to let that happen!"

He made a black and green flame in his hand and threw it at Stone Heart's head. He fell back and crushed himself on to the road creating a loud thud. He got back up and lunged for the cat devil, pinning him to the ground. Fire and stone was flung through the air creating mass destruction in the city.

"Adrien! Adrien! Where are you?" Marinette called.

She then saw the two devils fighting. The sight of it made her paralyzed with fear, she had never seen anything so frightening in her life. The whole time her thoughts were screaming at her to run but her legs wouldn't move. In the mist of everything one of Stone Heart's boulders were thrown toward her. In a flash Cat Noir grabbed Marinette and pulled her to safety just before the boulder could hit her.

"Are you well?" He asked Marinette concerned.

"I...I...Who...Who are you?"

He didn't answer, he just put her down.

"Stay here if you value your life."

He then jumped away from her and toward Stone Heart, creating the biggest flame of destruction he could make. He then made his aim. While Stone Heart was made entirely out of strong and hard stone and rock his heart was completely a weak pile of flesh and blood.

"CATACLYSM!"

He threw the flame right into the rock devil's heart causing him to explode into oblivion.

"It is true what they say. The bigger they are the harder they fall." He chuckled. But his victory laugh was short lived when saw the mass destruction he had created during the fight. He didn't know why but seeing so many people hurt and weeping made him feel bad. In fact dare he say he felt guilty but why? He had never felt guilt or pity for anyone in his life. His father had taught him never to feel what he called a foolish emotion. Why was he feeling this?

Suddenly streams of beautiful, sparkling, red light began flying around the city repairing, healing, and fixing all the damage done. When the red magic finished it's work it was almost as if the entire fight had ever happened. Just what was this magic? And where did this come from? Once their job was done the magical dust flew toward it's source which was a figure. Getting closer to it he saw that the figure was a woman. She had long red hair and wore a long red dress, on her back was a pair of pearly white wings. She was beautiful, gorgeous. He recognized her as a guardian angel, every devil's worst enemy and yet she looked familiar to him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

But she didn't answer she just turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! I asked you something and I expect you to answer!"

He grabbed her shoulder but as soon as he touched her his hand was burned. He hissed and jerked away clutching it in pain.

"Damn!" He thought. "That's right! I devil can't touch an angel on earth with his bare hands! Their holy glow protects them from all demonic or evil auras on earth."

The angel gave him another look and then disappeared in a red light. He wanted to follow her but then he remembered Marinette. He immediately went some where to change back into his human form and raced to look for her. He hoped that she wasn't hurt in that ruckus.

"Adrien there you are!" He heard a sweet voice said. Before he knew it arms were enclosed around him. It startled him greatly, she was hugging him. Him! A devil! This human girl was giving him affection. He had never been hugged by anyone in his life before now. "I was so worried when you ran off! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me the truth and if you are please let me help you!"

She was concerned for him? This feeling, this woman, what the hell was she doing to him?

"I'm fine...I'm fine Marinette."

"Thank God! Come on let's get out of here before something else bad happens."


	5. Chapter 5

"That ungrateful little brat!" Hawkmoth roared.

When Hawkmoth had been told that his son had defeated the demon stone heart he was furious, enraged, and refused to stand for it.

"Not only does he defy me! But he does everything he can to ruin my plans! I swear if I ever get my hands on him I'll make him pray he had never been spawned!"

"What now sir?" One of his minions asked.

"Send another, one more powerful."

"Yes sir."

...

Back on earth a storm had recently started. Rain fell, wind blew, thunder cracked, and lighting struck. It was probably the strongest and possibly most dangerous storm that Paris had ever had. Some said it might resort in a flood.

"Boy is it pouring out there." Marinette said looking out the window of her house as she prepared to leave for school.

"Marinette I don't think you should go to school in weather like this." Adrien said.

"Don't worry I've gone to school in weather way worse than this." She assured him. She picked up her bag and her umbrella.

"At least let me take you to school."

"Alright."

They went outside, signaled for a taxi, and it drove them to Marinette's school. Now Adrien knew that earth did have storms like these sometimes and often in other places of the world but something about this storm made him very uncomfortable. Like something wasn't right about this one in particular.

"Marinette you sure you should be going to school in weather like this?"

"Adrien I can't skip class, it'll rub off bad on me. Relax a little rain never hurt anyone."

"But a lot can kill ya."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you after school okay?"

She paid the driver, got out of the taxi, and made her way toward the school. But something inside of Adrien told him that he should follow her. He had to stay out of sight though because Marinette would be pretty angry if she knew he was spying on her. He watched her go to her locker, get some books, then go to meet her friends in class. Things seemed to be fine when suddenly out of nowhere the ground began to shake and a huge wave of water came crashing through the window and flooding the classroom.

"Everyone get to high ground!" The teacher said to the frightened students.

They all began running up the emergency stairs that led toward the roof. Adrien quickly joined them while trying to make sure that he wasn't seen. All them made it except for Marinette who had been knocked out the window and was now clinging to the edge as another wave came crashing toward her. When it hit she was forced to let go and was thrown into the flood outside.

"Help! Help! Help!" She screamed as she struggled to swim through the current.

"Marinette!" Adrien gasped running toward the window.

"Don't you fool!" The principle said grabbing him. "You'll drown too! Let the police help her!"

"Get off!"

Adrien punched him and without second thought he jumped out of the window and dove into the raging waters. While he was under he transformed into his demon form and began to swim after her. The currents had pulled Marinette down a port hole leading to the sewers so Adrien or rather Cat Noir quickly swam down there after her. But once he got down there she was gone. It was like she had completely vanished.

"Marinette! Marinette! Marinette where are you? Answer me! Please!"

Nothing. Where could she had gone? That's when he remembered that while he was in the sewers he knew that somewhere underneath the sewers were catacombs and that's usually where demons and devils liked to hang out so if a demon was behind it and he was willing to bet his life it was then he would have to go to the catacombs to find Marinette.

"Cataclysm!"

With his destructive power he made a hole in the hard, concrete ground of the sewers and discovered a secret tunnel down below. He slid down the tunnel until he reached the bottom.

"Just as I suspected." He said sniffing the air. "There's definitely a demon hiding down here and it has Marinette."

He followed the scent further down until at last he came face to face with one of his father's most dangerous demonic minions. Stormy Weather, a female demon with the power to create storms, earthquakes, floods, and other natural disasters.

"Cat Noir. Good to see you again, did you enjoy you're little swim?" She asked.

"What have you done with Marinette?"

"Who?"

"The girl you dragged down here! Where is she? I swear if you've hurt her in anyway I'll destroy you!"

"Oh you mean that pathetic little girl who accidentally got sucked down here? In all fairness she wasn't the one I was after. I had told the waves to bring me you but I guess she had gotten in the way."

"What do you want?"

"Your father is furious that you ruined his plan to destroy the earth with Stone Heart so he sent me to destroy and then kill all the humans by freezing the earth!"

"Dream on ice queen! That's not going to happen! Now tell me where Marinette is!"

"How about instead I give you a little ice and snow!"

She conjured up a huge snow storm with wind currents that sent him flying backwards. When he landed he dug his claws into the ground to keep the wind from blowing him again. He then created a green and black flame and threw it toward her. She dodged it and then struck him with a bolt that froze him solid in his place.

"That's one problem solved and now for the rest of the world." She laughed. "And don't worry about your pretty little flower, I'm sure she'll make a lovely ice statue. Oh wait! Flowers can't survive in the cold can they? So I wonder how long she'll last?"

She left cackling while Cat Noir became desperate to think of a way to break out of his icy prison.

"Well look what we have here." He heard a familiar voice say. "A Catsicle."

It was Plagg.

"Man was that a lot of water. Thank goodness I chose to take that the top route down here. So she froze you did she? I knew something like this would happen to you kid."

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Cat Noir's frozen mouth cried.

"What? What? I'm sorry kid I can't understand you!"

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!"

"Do you want me to unfreeze you? Okay just wait here, I'm gonna go get a flame thrower."

"Mmmm! Mmmm!"

"No I've never used one of those before but how difficult can it be?"

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm!"

"No I'm not going to roast you alive, you're overreacting. Hey while I'm out can I get something to eat?"

"Mmmmm!"

"What do you mean why can't I be more useful?"

"Mmmm! Mmmm!"

"I am not completely useless!"

"Mmmm!"

"Am not!"

"Mmmmm!"

"Am not!"

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!"

"Hey what happened with you and that pigeon guy was a one time thing. How was I supposed to know you would be allergic to him?"

"Mmmmm!"

"Well yeah he did have feathers but I didn't know that!"

"Mmmm!"

"Okay, okay, I'm moving! Geez have a little faith in me. I'll be right back, just stay there and don't move."

"Mmmmm!"

"Oh right you can't move. Heh, heh, sorry."

Plagg then left to get something that could thaw Cat Noir out while Cat Noir could only roll his eyes and wonder why good help was so hard to find?


End file.
